Saturday Morning
by somatogenic
Summary: AU. One bright and sunny Saturday morning, Sango must take care of her little brother, Kohaku. Like normal siblings, they get into a fight (about a cetain person) but then poor Miroku get's caught up in the middle of all of this! S/M waff (a little)


**AN: While watching cartoons this morning (Saturday) I though how all little boys watch the same stuff that I was, and those little boys turned into annoying little brothers that jumped around hyper with cereal on mornings, which made me grateful that my half brothers live in California (as I live in Maryland). That was the insperation for this fic along with reading too many Inu Yasha AU high school fics *sweatdrops* but anyway, here's the fic! ^-^  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kohaku laughed, watching his Saturday morning cartoons with glee.   
Sango, his older sister and babysitter at the moment, groaned.  
"Bwa ha ha! Isn't that funny sis'?" Kohaku asked his sister, looking up at her from his position on the floor as she sat at a low table, sulking.  
"Aw come on! You're only bummed 'cus you couldn't go on your **date** with _Miroku_," said Kohaku, giving his elder a sly smile and waggling his eyebrows. That _certainty_ got his sister's attention.  
  
"Kohaku-chan! You know we're _only_ **friends**!" yelped a beet red Sango, falling off her pillow seat in surprise.  
  
"Oh yea! And _friends_ _do_ _this_?" Kohaku said razing his eyebrows for effect, and started puckering his lips and making 'smooching' noises accompanied with moaning bouts of 'oh darling!'.  
  
"Y- you saw us?!?" stuttered Sango, now with an interesting shade of scarlet making it's way across her face.   
  
"Yea! And _I'm_ not the **only** **one**!" he grinned at her, TV forgotten now that he could torture his older sister into looking like a tomato (which wasn't very hard since she blushed _quite_ easily when you talked about a **certain** **person**)  
  
"Oh my god! You mean mom and dad saw too?" she gasped, placing a hand to her mouth in horror. She was in trouble now!  
  
"Oh, so you two _really did_ ** kiss** last night?" Kohaku said, shocked.  
  
"Grrr! Kohaku, you are in **so** much trouble now!" she screamed, looking like she would positively tear him apart.  
  
"Oh oh!" Kohaku mumbled while his eyes widedened in fear and trembled. He got up and ran, which he knew wouldn't be enough to bet his sister, but tried anyway. Running after her brother with a vengeance, Sango clenched her fists in anticipation of what she could do to her 'dear little brother'. Now if only she could catch him. Anger painting her eyes blind except for her target, she didn't she the boy until she bumped into him.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up, bewildered that she had suddenly stopped for no reason, until she looked up carefully to see who it was. A handsome face with his thin black bangs falling into his rather amused purple eyes looked back at her. Blushing fearcly (brother forgotten) she stepped back quickly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Miroku-san!" she stumbled, looking down at her feet, distressed.  
  
"It's OK Sango-san!" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck and sweatdroping secretly behind his head so she wouldn't see (other wise he'd probley end up like her brother!)  
  
Immature kissing noises and "**Sango** _and_ **Miroku**, sitting' in a tree: **K- I -S -S - I - N -G**!" decided for him who was behind him.  
  
Sango's head picked up and started to head towards Kohaku to give him a taste of her fists, when she felt a tugging at the end of her long pony tail. Looking back behind her, Sango gave a death glare to the one who was yanking on her hair.  
  
"Come on now Sango, you should treat your little brother nicer than that." he said carefully, still not letting go of her hair, but losing his firm grip on it.  
  
"**GRRR! LET GO OF MY HAIR OR ELSE**," she glowered at him menacingly, growl coming into her voice. Not even Miroku's manipulative sweet talking voice could calm her down now. Letting go of her hair, he turned to Kohaku and bent down to meet the the 11 year old's eye level.  
  
"Look, we **did** kiss last night, but I got smacked," he said with nervous chuckles, pointing to his still sore cheeks.  
  
"He got smacked hard, and he deserved it!" snorted Sango, lifting her nose in the air in defense.  
  
The two boys sweatdroped in union.  
  
Getting back up, Miroku turned to Sango and walked up to her quite, cupping her jaw with a hand and leaned in so far that their noses where just touching each other.  
  
"Look, I'll pick you up at 2 'o clock for ice cream, 'K?" he whispered, and loved the cute way that Sango blushed at his proximity. Giving her a loving kiss on her forehead, he left, walking away from the blushing girl and her rather annoying little brother. Streaching, he put his shoes back on and stepped out into the sunny morning. Taking a deep breath of the early spring air, he continued his way to his apartment, sakura petals falling around him gracefully and landing on the sidewalk below. The slight breeze ruffled his hair as he smiled when the sun graciously warmed him.  
  
How he loved Saturday mornings!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
AN:Didja enjoy it? Huh huh huh?!? If so (or not) review below! This is meant to be a short (filled that part didn't I?) an' sweet (due to my over zealous with Sango/Miroku fluff) fic, nothing long and drawn out, K? As a side note, I've only seen the first two episodes of the anime, read a few mangas (I forget which numbers, but the only one I read with Sango and/or Miroku in it, was the one where Sango was introduced) and only know the character's personality from reading too many Inu Yasha fanfics. So these characters are prone to be a little OOC, as they will be (slightly I hope) in my other fics. Thank You for reading and don't forget to review!~warriorGL  
  
**


End file.
